The Sleepover
by xDragonflyChan
Summary: Amu goes to sleepover Utau's house. What happens when Amu hides in Ikuto's closet and overhears a conversation meant to make her jealous? AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO! TWO-SHOT!


**Here we go with another story! This might be a two-shot. I devoted so much effort to a long story on my last account, that I can't bring up any new ideas for a long story! Please enjoy though!**

**(Amu Pov.)**

I hurridly grabbed my overnight bag and started packing. I put in my favorite PJs. They were long sleeved button ups with long pants. They were custard yellow with cute little strawberries plastered all over!

There's a reason I'm packing. I'm going to spend the night over at a good friend of mine, Hoshina Utau! We got super close recently, and she asked me to sleep over. But, I was kinda worried. I mean, Ikuto and Utau-chan live together, right? He's been avoiding me lately...I haven't seen him for over a month.

_'I guess...I also want to see Ikuto.'_ I thought while packing the rest of my belongings. My face suddenly got really warm and I smacked myself. _'Wait, wait, wait...No! I don't want to see that creep.' _Grabbing my bag, I left for Utau's house. I had never been there before, so I had her draw a map for me.

Map? More like a bunch of scribbles and lines. It was hard to decipher.

When I finally reached my destination, I saw it was a fairly large house. It was much bigger than my own. There was also a gate with a moniter speaker. I pressed the button. "U-Utau-chan? It's Amu."

"WHAT?" Utau screamed from the other side. "Oh! Amu-chan, come in, come in."

I found my way to the front door and entered her house. Of course, it was huge! The ceiling was high and there were two staircases! Is that a chandelier...?

"Amu-chan, follow me to my room. You can put your bag there~" She practically sang and bounced up the stairs. I quickly followed behind due to fear of getting lost. We passed 3 doors before reaching her own. When I got in, I saw that it was totally Utau. Purple bedding, medium wood furniture, posters of herself and many other singers, and a CD player that looked like it costed more than my house.

My mouth actually hung open as I stared at the beautiful bedroom. Utau-chan looked pleased with herself. "Wooow! This room is soo gorgeous!" I squeeled.

Setting down my bag in the corner, I asked the question I've been wanting to ask.

"S-So, Is...Ikuto out running errands or something?"

"Huh? Oh I think he said he was going out to a friend from school and won't be coming back til tomorrow..." She grinned.

"Wanna see Nii-san's room?"

"W-Wait, we can't do tha-" I started to say before she stopped me by grabbing my hand and dragging me to the hallway. We went down the hall and to the left, passing the stairs we came up.

"It's there." She pointed to a door at the end of the hall.  
"I don't know..." I said to her. She smiled at me and said "It's fine. He won't be back until tomorrow!"

I gulped and turned towards the door. Turning the nob, I entered the tsukiyomi Ikuto's bedroom. Nineteen year old Tsukiyomi Ikuto, known for being extremely popular with the girls but turning down every one. I met him when I was 11 and we've gotten pretty close since.

I clenched my fist and grunted. _'That was until he stopped coming to my balcony...I guess in the end, I don't know anything about ikuto.'_

But that was about to change...because I'm about to go in his bedroom!

I stepped in the room and was surpised. It was a normal bedroom. There was a metal desk in the corner of the room with a computer. A dark wood dresser. A bed with black bedding. And a cross hooked on the wall.

It was so...simple.

"Utau-chan, where is-" I asked and turned to her, which was all in vain because she was nowhere to be seen. I sighed in frustration but continued my venture.

I walked over to his bed, staring. "T-This is where he sleeps..." I said to myself.

Suddenly, I threw myself onto the bed and rolled around. I hugged his pillow and breathed in his scent. My hand grazed over...something like paper. I moved over his pillow.

_'Oh...my...'_ I thought as I stared at the magazine. The magazine with a half naked, big breasted, cat girl on the cover. On instinct, I grabbed the magazine and opened to a random page.

That's when my jaw hit the floor. There was a woman...with huge boobs...in a maid costume. Only, there wasn't anything covering her breasts...And there was a man behind her, grabbing her hips. She was crying. Cat ears. Cat ears. CAT EARS.

Looking closer, I saw that the girl with cat ears was being raped.

_'S...So even Ikuto reads these kinds of things. So, he reads these here while-'_

I jumped off the bed at light speed. I tried to place the magazine where it was. _'I didn't see anything, Ikuto.'_ I thought and tried to dismiss what I saw. I looked over and saw Ikuto's dresser.

I walked over and opened the first drawer.

I stared into the void that was ikuto's underwear drawer. Like a robot, I absent mindedly picked up a pair. They were...boxer briefs.

I giggled and fought the urge to put them in my pocket. It was then I heard the door nob turn.

Panicing, I raced to the closet, with Ikuto's undies still in hand. I managed to close the closet door before he entered. I heard two voices though, what sounded like Utau-chan and Ikuto.

"Wait, Ikuto, you can't go in there..." Utau-chan said. She must've noticed I wasn't there because she stopped talking. I wonder if she realized I was in the closet.

I heard her start laughing.

Yeah, she knows.

"Why can't I go inside my own room?" He sounded irritated. I heard her sigh and then she changed the subject.

"Ikuto, Can't you keep it down at night? I can hear you all the way down the hall."

"U-Utau, that's none of your business!" He shouted.

"Ehh? It is when your moaning out my best friend's name~" I could totally hear her smirk. A million images ran through my mind and I turned red.

"I don't moan."

"No, No, it's fine. It really isn't any of my business if my brother is a screamer." She countered, much to my embaressment. I noticed a creek in the door and I peered though, seeing Ikuto sitting on his bed and Utau-chan standing by him.

She looked over to me and we made eye contact. She shot a smirk in my direction. My mouth hung open and I stared in disbelief.

"But..." She started. She put one knee on the bed and pushed Ikuto down on the bed. "In my opinion, Amu is way too childish." I practically gasped in horror at the sight. Utau leaned closer to his ear and said "I could really make you scream."

Enough was enough.

Breaking out of the closet and pacing over to Utau, I grabbed her by her shirt and tossed her on the floor. "Utau-chan, What the hell? You c-can't do that! I won't let you do that!" I said through uneasy breathes.

"...Amu?" I heard from behind me. Turning in horror, I saw ikuto with a very confused face.

"Did you just come out of my closet?"

Fuck.

**Please R&R:) I made so many changes to this but I still don't really like it. Chapter 2 will be better!**


End file.
